Promise
by Murmurer
Summary: If you really want to end your life, find a more productive means." He pauses for a moment, realizing the weight of his words. YuriFlynn, BL


I made a promise to him. He's not the type to forget, but it still makes me anxious, wondering when he'll arrive. We were to meet at this exact spot, free from the discriminating eyes of others. It'd be just the two of us, able to say whatever was on our minds without having to worry about getting in trouble. I'm in enough as it is.

Wanted posters line the walls of every town. Knights are everywhere, their boots clacking in desperate search for the man depicted on parchment _and his_ are amongst them. I knew that my choices would lead to us crossing paths, but I didn't think it'd hurt so much to watch him raise a sword against me. It meant he couldn't hold back, that he _wouldn't_ hold back.

I'd have it no other way.

"Yuri! I didn't keep you waiting for too long, did I?"

The crashing waves resound, echoing his words. I waited for hours; I was early, but I didn't tell him so. The fact that he's here is good enough for me. I greet him with a smile. He returns it and I know mine falters. We're so close yet so far apart. The thought haunts my dreams, but I never let it show.

Cheekily I reply, "Had you stood me up, I wouldn't be banging at your door shouting 'We're over, Flynn Scifo!'. You know I'm not that kind of guy."

For once, he shares in my bad sense of humor, the one that often earns a scowl or look of disdain. Flynn's laugh makes my heart race. It beats desperately, hoping to be a part of his. I tell it to calm down, but it betrays me with a foreign warmth filling my cheeks. To him I always look feverish; I'm never considered any other way. My feelings never reach him.  
"Very funny. Now then, you said you wanted to talk?" He takes a seat beside me, too cautious to dangle his legs over the cliff. I'm as careless as ever, not worried about the boundless ocean beneath me. If it swallows me, maybe it'd be disgusted enough to spit me back out.

I nearly drop my guard, distracted by my brooding thoughts. It takes a moment – maybe one too long – to focus. I contemplate my answer. Flynn doesn't appreciate beating around the bushes, but being too blunt would probably scare him off. It's a rare occasion when I'm at a loss for words.

"Yuri?"

I snap out of it, and ask him right away, "What would you do… if I fell from this cliff?" He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me senseless. My head feels ready to fall off.

Flynn scolds me, the concern in his voice rippling, "How could you possibly ask such a question of me? Even if it is a hypothetical situation, I see no need to answer it. You fool, what is going on in that mind of yours?"  
"I'm beginning to wonder what it is I live for."

"Yuri, that's… people don't go around ending their lives because they… you have a purpose!"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I found one, but it didn't turn out so well." We exchange glances before Flynn heaves a sigh. I can already tell there's going to be a lecture. Might as well humor him and stick around for it, right?

He fixes a deadly serious gaze upon me, willing me to stay put. There's no need for such violent methods, Flynn, really. "If you really want to end your life, find a more productive means." He pauses for a moment, realizing the weight of his words. I frown as does he. Quickly he continues, "Of course, I'm not encouraging you to do so. In fact, I'm completely against it!" That's all I really wanted to hear.

I need to know that he needs me. That he still wants me. To Flynn, I'm someone important. Despite how strong I may seem to everyone else, even I need that sort of incentive to continue. If he finds out, if I ever tell him, I wonder if he'd look down on me.

I laugh. It isn't forced, far from it. In fact, I can't stop. Out of the corner of my eye, I nearly miss the fearful look he gives me. Flynn apologizes, "I never meant to say such a thing."

"Yet you did," I shoot back impulsively. My tone was harsh enough to make him recoil.

I knew I made a mistake. Flynn stares at me in shock; I can't face him when given that look. "I'm sorry. I've really upset you this time, haven't I?" Nothing but sincere concern echoes in his voic; the haunting melody captivates me, and for a moment I forget where we are. His timid yet unwavering words remind me, "If I could make it up to you - if I could quell your fears! Convince you to stay! Admit I was wrong! - please, don't tell me it's too late."

color rushes to my face. Where does he find the courage to say such chivalrous things? They are better suited to be heard by a young maiden's ears. I love how he ignores that fact. "Are you trying to charm me with poetry?" I tease. "Flynn, tell me this, do you put your duty above all?"

"Well, yes. Everyone is counting on me. They look up to me. Why?"

"Then I may as well be at the bottom of this cliff."

I look into his eyes and my resolve flinches. Fear pleads me to reconsider, but it isn't my own. I wait for more words. For some reason, they never come. Instead, I find tears speaking upon his behalf. I tend to take things too far, no matter what it concers. It's a terrible habit, but I've never been able to change it.

Softly, in a hushed tone, I ask, "Did I make you cry?"

"I would die for you!" He catches me off-guard. "As a knight, my duty is the most important. But for myself... I thought you already knew. I made a promise that I would always be there for you."

Suddenly, I find myself crying as well.

"I would die for you, too."


End file.
